1. Field
The present invention relates to communication technology, and particularly relates to a server device and a terminal device transmitting an audio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Push-to-talk over Cellular (PoC) service is realized by introducing a Push To Talk (PTT) function into a mobile communication network. In PoC sessions, a PoC server receives right-to-speak requests from PoC clients, arranges order, and gives the clients the right-to-speak in that order (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).